100 Snapshots
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Snapshots into the relationships of 100 relationships. Written for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge on HPFC
1. MoragAnthony

**A.N - This whole drabble collection is written for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge. In which each drabble won't contain more than 100 words, and contains one of the prompts. I've altered the rules slightly, so I'll be doing a character train.**

**Nightmare**

Anthony awoke with a start.

He stared around the pitch black room, wondering what woke him from his slumber so suddenly. That question was soon answered as a scream came from the body sleeping next to him.

'Morag,' he hissed. 'Morag! Wake up, it's just a nightmare.' Morag's eyes fluttered open, and a tear escaped down her cheek.

'I... I saw-'

'I know, Morag... I know,' Anthony reassured, as he held the trembling woman close.

'How long?' she whispered.

'I don't know... but I'll always be here.'

He stayed awake until he could be sure that Morag was back asleep.


	2. AnthonyMichael

**Memory**

Michael's eyelids flickered. In an instant Anthony moved from the chair he had been sitting in to the side of the hospital bed, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

'Thank god you're ok!' Anthony said, relief clear in his voice.

'What happened?' Michael asked, as his spare hand went to stroke the bandage around his head.

'You were at Quidditch practice. Bludger to the head, don't you remember?'

'No, I remember nothing. Who even are you? What are you doing here?'

'What?' Anthony whispered, as horror washed over his face.

'Got you!' Michael smirked, and winked mischievously towards his horror-struck boyfriend.


	3. MichaelGinny

**Flying**

As they rose up in the air on their broomsticks, Michael couldn't help but notice everything about Ginny: the way her flaming hair whipped around her face in the wind, the look of concentration and the exhilaration on her face as she flew with speed.

'You're amazing, Ginny!' he shouted, over the sound of the wind.

'How much so?' she shouted back.

'Come here and I'll show you.'

'Not a chance, got to catch me first!' Ginny flew off, her laugh dancing in the wind behind her. Michael thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.


	4. GinnyHarry

**Proposal**

'Ginny Weasley, I know our relationship has been anything but normal especially during our school years, but I've always known you were the one. I've never said this to anyone but when we were searching for the horcruxes, I used to just watch your dot on the Marauder's Map. It gave me comfort knowing where you were and it calmed me. After everything that happened, it only strengthened my feelings for you and it was you who I was fighting for the whole time. I love you so much, will you marry me?'

'Yes.'


	5. HarryHermione

**Rumours**

'Is it true?'

'Have you heard?'

'Yes, him and her, apparently!'

'Poor Ronald, everyone knew he liked her.'

'Everyone's talking about us, Harry,' said Hermione. The couple were walking through the corridors of Hogwarts hand in hand, and they were gathering a lot of attention.

'I know, but it doesn't matter to me. Does it to you?'

'No. We've both had worse, I suppose,' she replied. Hermione then stopped in the middle of the Charms Corridor and kissed him.

'That's true,' Harry replied with a wide smile, once she pulled away. The couple then carried on walking, amid many stares.


	6. HermioneRon

**Cinnamon**

Ron inhaled deeply, smiling as the scent of cinnamon filled his nose. He looked to his right and saw a sleeping Hermione twitching in her sleep. He snuggled back down next to her in the bed, but evidently his moving awoke his wife. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at her husband. 'Everything ok?' she asked.

'Yes, sorry, did I wake you?'

'A little, but I need to get up anyway. I'll go check on Rose.' She left the bed. 'But you best still be here when I get back.'

'You know I will,' replied Ron with a smile.


	7. RonLavender

**Celebration**

I don't know what came over me.

We were celebrating the win in the Quidditch game and she was suddenly all over me. Lavender, with her wavy blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes, wanted me. I'm not going to argue with her, and the way she kissed me made me feel wanted. I never imagined my first kiss to be with Lavender Brown. No, I imagined it with Hermione, but knowing that Lavender wanted me made me forget about Hermione, and I kissed her back.

'Come on, let's get out of here,' she whispered in my ear.

I nodded.


	8. LavenderSeamus

**Red**

Seamus slammed the door to his and Lavender's flat; work had not gone well. He grumbled to himself as he took his shoes off and put them aside.

'Everything ok, Seamus?' asked Lavender, as she emerged from their bedroom. Seamus turned to face her and stared. 'It is now,' he replied; Lavender was wearing very little: a red and black lace bra and black silk knickers with black hold-ups. She smirked and crooked her index finger at him, he followed her almost blindly and walked into their bedroom, not even bothering to close the door before his shirt was off.


End file.
